Vampire Baby!
by SuperVolvo
Summary: Parody of Kid Rock's "Cowboy"
1. Lauren's Parody!

You'd better watch out

Vampire… Vampire

Well, I'm packing my game and I'm ahead to Forks

Where real men sparkle with mind reading powers

Find Edward in Volterra, under the tower

While he was gone in a corner he cowered

And I'm Bella Swan, kickin it up and down you're block

With a bottle of blood, watch lots of baseball

"Eerie, isn't it?" Yeah, just a bit

The thought of Edward gone makes my teeth grit

Edward's there to catch me, if ever I fall

I blush and I thank him, oh! What a doll!

Edward's got it all, he's pretty tall

Hang out in a hotel room with Alice and Jasper

Sucks for James, Edward's still faster

Bella Swan. I'm the real tasty human

Fall in love with Edward cuz I wanna be a

Vampire baby

With the rain stopped and the sun making me sparkle

Vampire baby

Washington Coast chillin' with Quilleute Legends

I wanna be a Vampire baby

Hunt at night with gold, gold eyes

Vampire baby

I can smell a tracker from a mile away

I bet you'll hear my engine roar as my Chevy rolls in

It goes ROARRR! Like rust in the wind

Dazzled pimp, dazzled freak, dazzled out of my mind

I once was lost but now I'm just blind

Emmett is strong, Rosalie is blonde

Get a map of the stars- FIND BELLA SWAN!

And if the bet is right, I'mma get bit!

And let Wash-ing-ton know why they call me

Vampire baby

With the rain stopped and the sun making me sparkle

Vampire baby

Washington Coast chillin' with Quilleute Legends

Vampire baby

Hunt at night with gold, gold eyes

Vampire baby

I can smell a tracker from a mile away

Yeah… Isabella Swan, you can call me Bella

Rollin sunset on Edward's back

Shiny Volvo parked away from my truck

Van tries to flatten me, no time to duck!

Edward's shoulder impressions on the door

WHOA! WHERE'D HE COM FROM? He was just in my sight

No remorse for Victoria, in her eye I ain't right.

I'm gonna make her chase me up and down America

Find La Push mongrels to help bring her down

It's Bella Swan she wants but Bella's not found!

Edward left me for my own protection

Alice always thinks I need groomin'

I ain't no vamp, I'm just a regular human

Victoria wants me, she's fumin' with rage

PLEASE! No one let her out of her cage **(I think only Cassie would understand that)**

My only words of wisdom are "Edward Cullen"

Always on his back while he is runnin'

Keep on runnin' 'till it falls into motion

Vampire

With the rain stopped and the sun making me sparkle

Vampire

Spending all my time at La Push and Forks

Vampire

Hunt at night with gold, gold eyes

Vampire

I can smell a tracker from a mile away

Vampire

With the rain stopped and the sun making me sparkle

Vampire

With the rain stopped and the sun making me sparkle

Vampire

La Push and Forks!


	2. Actual Lyrics

**These are the real lyrics. There are some swear words and other stuffs but.. yeah.**

Cowboy...cowboy...  
Well I'm packing up my game and I'm a head out west  
Where real women come equipped with scripts and fake breasts  
Find a nest in the hills chill like Flynt  
Buy an old droptop find a spot to pimp  
And I'm a Kid Rock it up and down your block  
With a bottle of scotch and watch lots of crotch  
Buy yacht with a flag sayin' chillin' the most  
Then rock that bitch up and down the coast  
Give a toast to the sun, drink with the stars  
Get thrown in the mix and tossed out of bars  
Sip the teajuna ...I wanna roam  
Find the old town chillin' fools then come back home  
Start an escort service, for all the right reasons  
And set up shop at the top of four seasons  
Kid Rock and I'm the real mccoy  
And I'm headin' out west sucker...because I wanna be a  
Cowboy baby  
With the top let back and the sunshine shining  
Cowboy baby  
West coast chillin? with the Boone's Wine  
I wanna be a Cowboy baby  
Ridin' at night 'cause I sleep all day  
Cowboy baby  
I can smell a pig from a mile away

I bet you'll hear my whistle blowin' when my train rolls in  
It goes (whistle) like dust in the wind  
Stoned pimp, stoned freak, stoned out of my mind  
I once was lost, but now I'm just blind  
Palm trees and weeds, scabbed knees and rice  
Get a map to the stars, find Heidi Fleiss  
And if the price is right I'm gonna make my bid boy

And let Cali-for-ny-aye know why they call me  
Cowboy baby  
With the top let back and the sunshine shining  
Cowboy baby  
West coast chillin? with the Boone's Wine  
I wanna be a Cowboy baby  
Ridin' at night 'cause I sleep all day  
Cowboy baby  
I can smell a pig from a mile away

Yeah...Kid Rock...you can call me Tex  
Rollin' sunset woman with a bottle of Becks  
Seen a slimmy in a 'vette, rolled down my glass  
And said, "Yeah this dick fits right in your ass"  
No kiddin', gun slingin', spurs hittin' the floor  
Call me Hoss, I'm the Boss, with the sauce in the horse  
No remorse for the sherrif, in his eye I ain't right  
I'm gonna paint his town red, and paint his wife white HUH  
Cause chaos, rock like Amadeus  
Find West Coast pussy for my Detroit players  
Mack like mayors, ball like Lakers  
They told us to leave, but bet they can't make us  
Why they wanna pick on me...lock me up and snort away my key  
I ain't no G, I'm just a regular failure  
I ain't straight outta compton I'm straight out the trailer  
Cuss like a sailor...drink like a Mc (mick...as in Irishman)  
My only words of wisdom are just, "Radio Edit."  
I'm flickin' my Bic up and down that coast and  
Keep on truckin' until it falls into motion

Cowboy  
With the top let back and the sunshine shining  
Cowboy  
Spendin' all my time at Hollywood and Vine  
Cowboy  
Ridin' at night 'cause I sleep all day  
Cowboy  
I can smell a pig from a mile away  
Cowboy  
With the top let back and the sunshine shining  
Cowboy  
With the top let back and the sunshine shining  
Cowboy  
Hollywood and Vine


End file.
